Holiday Blues
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Punk does not love the holidays in fact he may be a bit of a scrooge, and Randy is determined to change his mind. With a little help from Colt, Randy strives to rid Punk of his holiday blues. One shot, pure smut, slash!


**This is for lamentomori who reminded me of a conversation we had and gave birth to this story! I own no one if I did I would be a very happy lady! This is pure smut so enjoy!**

* * *

I do not share I don't know how many times I have informed Punk of this, I do not share ever. Yet he continues to ask, hoping that he will wear me down. I am not in the least bit attracted to the man he would like to invite into our bedroom for one night only, but Punk is and he has no idea that it brings out my insecure side. How do I compete with a man who has been in Punk's life since he was practically a child. They are best friends, inseparable, and understand each other in a way I could only hope to understand my riddle of a boyfriend. Punk and I have been together for two years and in that time I have become very secure in his love for me, but not with this man, Colt always brings out the worst in me. I am a jealous man I have never hidden that my emotions run hot and that is one of the reason's Punk and I work. His temper can match mine, and his smart mouth can infuriate me in a second but he also calms the savage beast inside of me. He meets me in my insanity as an equal, challenges my beliefs, and stays unconditionally. Never in my life have I met a person who is willing to fight even when all hope seems lost, never have I found a more stubborn fool. When all I see is chaos, he sees perfection, when I feel lost, he finds me, and when I turn my back on the world he is standing in front of me. So we are pretty damn perfect together, yet at the same time I can not read his emotions the way Colt does, I can not take Punk from the states of depression to laughing the way he does and quite frankly it infuriates me. So no matter how much Punkers pleads the answer is no, we will not be including Colt in our sex life. No matter what it will never happen.

The problem with dating a man like Punk however is he is relentless and when he gets something in his mind all of his energy, all of his focus, all of his charm or venom is centered on accomplishing that goal. I may be consider the venomous one, but Punk spits poison very easily when he wants too. This unbreakable focus is why I find myself in a the middle of a very awkward conversation with Punk's best friend "It would only be once, and we will never fucking talk about it after. For some reason I can not explain Punk wants this so I am inclined to give into him, but there are so going to be rules." Colt is just blinking at me I'm not really sure he has grasped what I am telling him. It is almost Christmas and damn it if Punk didn't request a threesome as his present this year so here I am informing Colt we are going to be having said threesome.

"This is Punk's idea?" At my nod he starts fidgeting and I feel slightly bad for bringing this up the way I did, I guess I could have used more tact than to tell him on Christmas Eve we were going to fuck Punk together and to show fucking up. "Okay well umm rules?" He seems to still be struggling but at least he is willing to take in all the information.

"Very simple if Punk tells you to stop, you stop and if I tell you to back the hell off, do so or I will break your fucking neck. He belongs to me Cabana, you may have known him longer, and even better but he is mine. Do you fucking understand that he is mine?" He takes a sip of the coffee sitting in front of him and then a deep breath.

"I know he belongs to you Randy, he and I are just friends. We have been there and done that and quite frankly it always ended in disaster. I may have known him longer, but you know him better than I do. I hate to admit that but he lets you in on shit he has never talked to me about so don't go all male dog on me and start peeing on him to mark your territory. I pretty sure he is not into golden showers."

"You'd be surprised what Punk is into, maybe that is why you never worked. You are a little too bland for Punk's taste. Just accepted the rules and show the fuck up otherwise you ruin my Christmas gift and then he'd be disappointed and I would have to kill you, no one disappoints Punk." Colt has wrinkled his nose at me and I can't help but smirk.

"Okay what you do or don't do with Punk is not my business, but please tell me you don't piss on each other. That is a bad mental image, I am going to go now. I'll be there I think, you may want a back up gift handy." I grab my coffee from the table and head over to the gym to pick up Punk.

When we get home his phone goes off and I see him raise an eyebrow and look at me "Why does Colt think you pee on me? I may do a lot of shit with you Randal but never ever is that going to happen. Did you really imply that to him?" I laugh and shake my head apparently Colt can not figure out when I am joking or hell trying to intimidate him, not sure which I was doing just know that it was funny to me. Punk is looking less than impressed so I grab his waist and pull him across my laugh so that perfect ass is facing up. "Randal Keith Orton behave yourself!" I of course ignore him and bring my hand down swiftly on his ass. He is making me go through with this, granted he doesn't know it is happening yet so my plan for right now is to take my annoyance out on his perfectly perky ass, he needs a good spanking and then I'm going to fuck him through the coffee table and believe me he won't protest once.

* * *

Christmas eve arrives too quickly for my taste, Punk seems giddy despite his belief that Christmas is nothing more than a holiday for consumerism, bad office parties where one sees their supposedly respectable boss drunk, and making one fat with all the damn holiday food, and lying to children about a fat man who breaks into homes. Over all not a fan of the holiday but I hope to change that this year, and he seems willing to embrace the Christmas spirit at least a little bit. I am wondering if Colt has told him anything, or given him a heads up they seldom keep shit from each other but I really hope he kept his rather large mouth shut. I glance at the clock on the wall and sigh, standing I walk over to him and hold out my hand, he looks bewildered but takes it. I pull him to his feet and lead him up to the bedroom as we enter he looks around confused, the room is prepared for the upcoming activities lights are dimmed because damn it I don't want to see Cabana naked. Lube is on the night stand and a few items wait for my use. I turn to Punk and look at him with a smirk "Why are you still wearing clothes?" he seems to snap out of his confusion and strips quickly. I take in every inch of his body as the clothing falls away, how I would like to take him now and forget about Colt but I refrain. As the last article of clothing hits the floor I point to the bed and knowing I can not touch him too much or I will lose my battle to fuck him right now I give him some commands.

"On your back Punk, and get yourself hard for me." Not a normal command so it confuses him but he complies, stroking his length slowly to hardness, I watch in anticipation thinking maybe tonight won't be so bad. I slap his hand away when he comes to full hardness, reaching down I slide the vibrating cock ring onto him until it is tightly in place. His eyes flutter close and he bucks up slightly "hands above your head Punk" he complies and I use the headboard to fasten a pair of cuffs onto him. Now that he can officially go no where I give him a light kiss and insert a ball gag into his mouth, I am going to make sure Colt understand at least a little of my relationship with Punk. I pick up one of the other toy on the night stand and hold it up. Punker's eyes widen and I know just from the stare he is beyond curious what is going on I just slide the blindfold into place. Once I am sure he can not see I step back and take in the beauty of his body, I have a few more toys to decorate him with, nipple clamps go on, and then I spread those beautiful legs and insert a set of vibrating anal beads into him slowly. I wait for him to adjust to the intrusion before turning on the vibrations, this is one of the few toys I know Punk has a hard time taking, the sensation drives him to the breaking point quickly. However tonight I want him at the complete breaking point before we are done, so I lean down and bite his pretty thigh making sure it will leave a mark. I stand then and walk out of the room, listening to the whines for a moment before I close the door.

I head down the stairs and wait for Cabana to show, which he does late but he shows. Punk has been upstairs for well over an hour and I am sure he probably wants to kill me at this point. Cabana is anxious and nervous, it is kind of adorable in fact it may be the only time I consider this man to be slightly cute. "Punk is upstairs he has no clue you are coming so keep your mouth shut until I give you permission to speak, oh and once again I am in complete control in that bedroom, if you do something I don't like I will toss your ass out naked, got it?" At his nod we head up the stairs I open the door to find Punk squirming, practically dry humping the air. Sweat glistens on his skin and his hands clutch the chain of the cuff tugging it, if the bed wasn't cast iron he most likely would have broken free by now. I hear a sharp intake of breath and look over at Colt who seems to be mesmerized by the sight in front of him, I think I have made my point. "Get undressed" I command and Punk's forehead wrinkles, nope he had no clue someone else was coming to play with us. Punk lifts his head rubbing the blindfold against his arm trying to get a look so I walk over and slap his thigh hard. "Behave" I growl and his head immediately drops back to the bed and I can not help but appreciate how complaint and what a good submissive he has turned into. I strip my clothes and lay on one side of Punk gesturing for Colt to take the other side.

I begin to run my fingers along Punk's ribs and Colt stares at me. "You can touch him" I state and go back to my own touching, I lean down and start trailing kisses and sucking on Punk's neck, Colt follows my lead and attacks the other side, I briefly think that perhaps are mouths are too close together but hell more than that is going to be touching soon. I need to get over this and enjoy so with that in mind I grab the back of Colt's Neck and drag him across Punk slightly shoving my tongue into his mouth, and surprisingly it is quite pleasant, Colt is actually a talented kisser. A whine from Punk breaks me away from Colt's lips and the man actually seems disappointed. I reach behind Punk's head and pull the gag lose sliding it from his mouth. He works his jaw for a moment, waiting I think in hopes the blindfold would go next. When he realizes I am not removing it he sighs.

"Can I ask a question sir" he states and I have to chuckle at the look on Colt's face so he has never seen his Punk be so respectful.

"I believe you just did sub, but go ahead though I may not answer it" Punk chew's his lip ring trying I'm sure to find the questions I will answer.

"Is there someone else in the room?"

"Yes you know there is"

"Is it someone I know" I consider this before deciding that hint is harmless enough,

"Yes"

"Will you take the blindfold off please?" I laugh and lean down kissing him before pulling Colt to us, a three way kiss can be kind of awkward but when you are allowed to dominate the other two, it is very fucking erotic. I pull away and see Punk wrinkle his forehead again, I think he is trying to place the taste of Colt, it won't take him long to figure it out but the blindfold is not coming off until he does. I reach up and undo one of the cuffs freeing Punk from the headboard.

"On your knees bitch" Colt actually pales at that, I assume he thinks Punk will be pissed but my little sub just does as he is asked. Shifting too his knees on the bed I pull his arms behind his back and fasten them with the cuffs. I tug lightly on the string hanging from his laugh and he moans I switch the vibrations up a notch and he arches his back beautifully. I look over at Colt and decided to reward the nervous guy for actually showing up. "Suck his cock" I tell Punk and he immediately lowers his head I directed him firmly until he is settles between the two of us his mouth over Colt's cock and his ass facing me. I push his head down and he immediately takes Colt's tip in his mouth. I am about to push him down when he pulls back and smiles brightly.

"Hi Colt" he states and the man looks at me I nod.

"Hi Punk" I reach over and pull the blindfold off and Punk turns his head towards me a beaming smile on his face.

"Thank you sir, I love you" I nod and then slap his ass.

"You are disobeying orders Pun, get that cock in your mouth and show him how good you are at deep throating." I hear a moan escape Colt as Punk engulfs him and soon has him down his throat. Colt has nothing to be shy about when it comes to his manhood so I think he is shocked that Punk takes it all. I focus on Punk's ass slowly sliding the beads from him, he moans and pushes back towards me. I slap his ass hard "Patience bitch, Colt stop being so fucking shy, he wants to be dominated, so fucking control that mouth. Fuck it, pull his hair, stop being so fucking gentle with him, he won't break." Colt seems to hesitate so I lean over and grab him in another kiss my hand on the back of Punk's head using his hair to push it firmly up and down fast. Colt's moans is lost in my mouth and when I pull away Punk is looking up at me as he sucks on Colt his eyes filled with desire. I pull him up for a brief kiss, tasting Colt on his tongue and once again it is not as bad as I imagined. I pull back and shove Punk back down onto Colt, grabbing Colt's hand I place it on top of Punk's head.

I go back to his now empty ass, opening the bottle of lube I let it drizzle slowly down Punk's crack, I slide two of my fingers through the liquid before thrusting them inside of that tight whole, I swear no matter how much I use this ass it is still like a vice every time. His heat engulfs my fingers and he presses back, fucking himself on my fingers, I smack his ass with my free hand and he stills instantly. I glance at Colt who has moved to his knees and is truly fucking Punk's mouth, poor Punk is going to be hoarse in the morning. Punk pulls back away and I reach over stopping Colt giving him a questioning look. "Are you going to make what I requested happen tonight?" I nod in confirmation, yes Punk was getting his full Christmas wish. "Lube lots of lube" I laugh but nod and he glances up at Colt "Do not come in my mouth Colt that is not where I want you to cum" Colt nods and gives me a look so I nod in agreement. "Colt while I suck you, you should do the same for Randy, get him nice and wet for my ass."

A little brazen of my pet to demand things but I don't dislike the idea. Colt seems to not be as big of a fan but with a few adjustments he is laying down with Punk straddling his body in a nice sixty nine position but Punk's cock is not allowed to be touched yet. Colt's cock is back firmly in Punk's mouth and Colt's head is resting on my leg a few inches away from my hard package, and Punk's ass is above him my fingers thrusting in and out as Colt watches on. Finally tired of his procrastination I grab his head and turn it pressing the tip of my dick to his lip, after a moment he takes my tip in. His mouth is no where near as talented as Punk's and I think he may be distracted from the amazing job Punk is doing on his own dick to really put effort into mine, still it feels good the hotness of his mouth and his attempts at sucking turn me on enough that I finally pull away.

I grab the lube and pour more onto Punk's ass as well as my own dick, a very generous amount. I stand and pull Punk with me lifting him up so he is facing me. I kiss him for a while before looking at Colt. "Lube up and get over here, stand behind him." His eyes widen but he complies and I smirk, I thrust into Punk's tight heat and he moans his head falling back onto Colt's shoulder, I push in and out for a few minutes before giving Colt a look. "Let's go Cabana" If the boy hasn't figured out Punk wants to be double penetrated then he really is an idiot.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to hurt him, won't this split him apart?" I laugh and give Punk a look that says I'm trying here.

"Scott fuck me already, yes its going to hurt but in case you've missed it I fucking like the pain. Split me open already." He snapped turning his head and kissing Colt, I am not a big fan on this sight so I release one hand from the hip I am currently holding and Punk tightens his legs around me out of instinct, we have fucked many times and usually Punk is holding all of his weight as my hands tend to be very busy. I grab Punk's cock and stroke, this catches his attention and his mouth soon leaves Colt's and attaches to mine. I feel pressure against my cock and Punk is squirming and then the feeling of another guys cock sliding against mine in the tight heat catches my attention. Fuck even I must admit that feels amazing, Punk is whimpering and breathing deeply, "Fuck, shit, fuckers, god damn it" My Punk does not have the mouth of a saint, sometimes I think he would make even sailors blush. I hold him trying not to move, I can tell Colt is struggling the same way both of us waiting for him to relax even a little. The tightness around my dick is suffocating, and Punk shifting to try to make it comfortable is not helping the fact that this may not last long. I grab a hold of one of the nipple rings pulling it off I take the bud into my mouth and suck distracting my sub from the pain flowing through his ass. I do this to the other nipple and get a small moan mixed in with the cursing. I reach between him and Colt despite the tight fit between the two bodies I am able to find the safety latch on the cuff around Punk's wrist flipping it I release his arms which immediately entwine around my neck allowing him to hold him self up better.

I look at Colt and nod and slowly we begin to pull out and Push back in, it takes several small thrusts before I feel Punk relaxing and a small "oh" escapes his lips, one of us just found his sweet spot and it allows us to increase our pace.

Punk's head is thrown against Colt's shoulder as the pain turns to pure pleasure, every thrust is causing Punk to cry out, his moans are music to my ears and I can see that Colt is at a loss. The man won't last much longer, then again I don't think any of us will. I can not resist leaning over and kissing Colt he has a very talented tongue. He hesitantly puts a hand on my hip pulling me in closer, this allows me to thrust deeper so I don't protest. I break the kiss and see that look of pleasure again in Punk's eyes so I capture his lips as Colt attacks Punk's collar bone with his mouth. Seconds turn into minutes and the sympathy of sex fills the room, bodies slapping together, moans, and whimpers fill the air.

We all last longer then I thought we could, granted Punk has been begging for the removal of the cock ring for a while now, and when I finally reach my edge I yank it off him, it only takes a few more thrusts to send him over the edge, and that suffocating heat becomes shockingly tighter to the point that it triggers my own eruption and I feel Colt follow behind me. We all stand there silent as we catch our breath, Colt steps back pulling out of Punk slowly and I lift him from me carrying him over to the bed. I grab the wash cloth I placed on the stand earlier and spread Punk's legs inspecting for any real damage, a little bleeding is all I see he is going to be sore in the morning but nothing the best in the world can't handle. I clean him up and myself before tossing the cloth to Colt, who is standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. I lay down beside of Punk pulling him close and he gives me a pleading look. "Get your ass in this bed Cabana" In the morning I am so kicking him out, and Punk is not allowed to see him for at least a week but for tonight, well it is Punk's Christmas and I am sure and hell going to make it a merry one.

"I love you, thank you so much" I smile and kiss him lightly as Cabana settles down on his other side/

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Phil" Punk glances at Colt and smiles.

"Thank you too, love you Scott."

"Love you too Phil" Punk looks between the two of us and I guess he wants some nice words.

"You're not half bad Cabana" I state god knows I do not love this man so I am not going to tell him just to please Punk.

"I guess you aren't either, Punk could do worse" From Colt that is a complement as he doesn't approve of our relationship.

"Well there we go it's a Christmas Miracle!" Punk is way too happy and I have a feeling he is going to take some sort of advantage of the fact that we don't hate each other any longer. "Just gonna put this out to the universe, that ya know we could have our own little New Years Eve party, just the three of us and I would love to see randy dominate Colt's cute ass just once. Now no answering me now, just putting it out there and giving you something to think about. By the way this was the best fucking Christmas ever, I wonder how you are going to top it next year."

* * *

**If you enjoyed this please review! lamentomori- I hope you enjoyed this it is your Christmas present :D as I told you smut if not where I shine I am much better at angst!**


End file.
